Searching
by Phantom-Squeaky
Summary: Sequel to Dreaming. Shortly after recovering from her nightmares, Karin starts sleep walking and waking up in totally random locations. She starts to feel like she is searching for something lost, but what? KxK, rated for... just in case. I suck at sums!
1. Do You Remember When

SS: Yeah, so it's been awhile. I'm sorreh bout that… but hows this? I was innocently sitting down looking for a manga or fanfic to read to inspire inspiration, when suddenly I literally jumped out of my seat and was like "OH MY GOD I HAVE AN IDEA!" …It earned a few weird looks…

SS: So, I hope you like it ^-^ I worked hard for this! I have to go through weird looks!

Karin: **((rolls eyes)) **Squishy-chan does **not** own Kamichama Karin. Or we'd all wait years for an update.

SS: Gomen nasai~! **((cries)) **… **((sniffs and wipes eyes))** W-well, here goes…

* * *

**Do you remember when…**

Kazune was up and ready for school long before Karin. Today was her last day of no training before it'd start again, and he was going to give her her fair share of rest. It had been a few weeks since Karin's nightmares, and ever since they kissed it was a bit awkward. They were sort of dating now. The nurse had come in to ask how they had stopped it, but Kazune had just shaken his head, too shocked to comprehend what had actually happened. Some energy transfusion between both of the Himeka's through Karin or something, he had figured out later. He had no idea whatsoever what part Kirika played in it, whether it was actually had something to do with him, or whether it was just because he knew what to do. Either way, the result had been the conclusion of Karin's nightmares, a very ticked off Kirio Karasuma, two exhausted Himeka's and Kirika becoming rather neutral in the "war", as Kirio had put it. Kazune had been very thankful, to say the least.

"Kazune-chan, is Karin up yet?" Himeka asked.

"Iie. I think she's trying to absorb as much sleeping as possible before training starts again." He chuckled.

Himeka smiled, "You too have become a lot closer since the nightmares... Do you remember when you would've woken her up hours ago, training or not?" She laughed.

Kazune was surprised. "Uh, yeah I do…" He fidgeted, "but, I, uhh, um… Well, we've been through a lot, and…"

Himeka laughed, "Don't worry Kazune-chan. I think it's sweet." She smiled at him and he smiled back, relieved. "Still," Himeka started, "you're going to be late again."

Kazune just laughed, instead of yelling like he would've before, "Well that's nothing new, is it? Do you remember when Karin first came here, how annoying I thought she was…" He laughed, basically left in his own thoughts as he turned to go up the stairs to wake Karin up, while Himeka's smile slowly faded, and she sighed. _I know that Kazune is still a little worried about Karin, and he hasn't really left her alone for five seconds since the nightmares but… He could still be a little more vigilant. He hasn't even noticed that Micchi-chan and I are…_ Like always, the thought that he even _liked_ her brought butterflies to her stomach... _Butterflies…_ Himeka still remembered while Karin was recovering, and she was sitting in the waiting room wringing her hands together in worry while Kazune was in with Karin…

I sat there in the waiting room while Kazune-chan was in with Karin-chan. I wrung my hands together with worry. Micchi-chan was… well, somewhere, and I couldn't tear my thoughts away from Karin-chan, and if she really was okay.

Flashback: Himeka POV.

_"Hey there butterfly what's up?"_

_I looked up to see Micchi-chan standing there, his head cocked rather cutely to the side with a slight look of worry on his face._

_"I'm just worried about Karin-chan." I said, wondering at his new nickname for me._

_Micchi-chan sighed at me. "Don't be. She's a fighter, and she'll stick in there for a long time." He rolled his eyes playfully at me, in a way that cheekily said 'annoying, huh'. And while this was a bit mean, I couldn't help but feel a little better. "It's you we should worry about."_

_'Me?' I thought, why me? I'm the cause of this!'_

_"You might start getting really guilty and blaming yourself for this, and it is totally not your fault, 'cause it's Karasuma's fault." I blushed slightly, as that was exactly what I'd been thinking. He winked at me, "I'm right huh?"_

_"A bit." I smiled weakly. "All except the 'it's Karasuma's fault' part, anyway."_

_"Well, I think Kirio made it so you would blame yourself and waste away like you are."  
_

_My brow furrowed. I wasn't wasting away.  
_

_"Do you know you've been sitting here for 2 days and you haven't moved? Except to go see Karin or get water."  
_

_My head jerked. Okay, maybe I was wasting away.  
_

_"Well, that's where I went." He lifted a bag, which I noticed carried 2-minute noodles amongst other stuff. I smiled as he lifted out a packet of chips. He winked at me again and I laughed._

_"Hey Micchi-chan…?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Why did you call me 'butterfly'?"_

_He smiled softly, "Because you are just as lovely and beautiful as one."_

_I blushed slightly, "I, um, what?"_

_He leant in toward me. "Because…" He closed the gap, his lips landing softly on mine, "I love you."_

_My eyes widened but I smiled nonetheless. "I love you too…" I kissed him again._

Flashback End._  
_

Himeka caught herself smiling at the memory just as Kazune came rushing back down the steps.

"Kazune-chan, what's wr-"

"Karin's missing!"

* * *

SS: WHOAAA! Who saw _that_ coming!

SS: …Okay, I'll admit it, I did…

Karin: **((groans)) **what's happened now? Man, I wasn't even _in _this chapter.

SS: Yeah, well… You're in the next one~ You're POV… I think…

Kazune: Ugh, whatever.

SS: Oh, Himeka, do us the honors?

Himeka: Well, every update, for Karin-chans learning purposes, there will be a special word~! I would say Word of the Week, but I'm not sure Squishy-san will update every week.  
Regardless, this week: **Vigilant: aware.**

Karin: This is stupid. Transfusion is more confusing. What is it, like, combining or something? Getting something from somewhere and putting it somewhere else?

SS: Oh, something like that~ It's normally a term used in medicine: blood transfusion. Regardless…

Micchi: R&R everyone, she's already got the next chapter typed up!


	2. Someone Noticed

SS: Whoa, whoa, whoa, how _long_ has it **been**!

Karin: Uhh, surprisingly, not that long… O.o

SS: Right… Well, REVIEWS~!

_LizDaKILLER: _Haha~! You're my first reviewer~! 8D

KKCrew: **((slow clap))**

Me: HUZZAH! Anyway, I'm glad you loved the story~! To the next one~!

**((crickets chirping))**

Me: …Oh, you're joking right TTATT

Karin: Uhh, nope. It's revenge for not putting me in much.

SS: BLAHHH! You'll get it, just as soon as I… **((six and a half minutes later)) **I'm baaaaaaaaack~!

Karin: …hot milo… Really?

SS: Yes, _really_!

Kazune: Right, well, um, Squeaky-chan doesn't own KK. At all. Ever.

SS: Sadly, it's true… ONTO THE SHOW~!

* * *

**Someone Noticed.**

_Karin POV_

I stretched, yawning. I could smell the fresh, crisp air around me. I could feel the cool breeze on my bare arms. I could feel the tree trunk scratching my back and bending it forward in a way that was not meant to be, and so inexplicably painful. Wait, what? I opened my eyes, and my jaw dropped down. Where the hell was I? I could see grass in front of me, but I was lying on tree mulch, with a tree behind me. I rolled over and felt my back crack. Ugh. The grass was still damp. I was still wearing the grey T-shirt and dark blue shorts I went to sleep in. And I could swear that I had scratches on my back from the damned tree!

I tried to remember what I'd been doing, thinking. Why, _how_, I was out here. That _cool breeze_ went by again, and I shivered.

"A bit cold, my Goddess?"

"Ah," I looked up, "Jin-kun!"

I'd started talking to Jin-kun a lot more in the past few weeks, when recovering from the nightmares. We'd become great friends over that time, and while I was pretty sure he still liked me, he knew that I was with Kazune-kun. However, he always felt the need to explain if Kazune-kun ever left me, he'd be waiting.

"Did Kujyou dump you?"

"What? Ahh, no, I-"

"Because if he did I'll make him pay, Karin, my Goddess. And then I shall sweep you up into my arms and-"

"Jin-kun, we're still together. Me and Kazune-kun." I blinked at him.

"…Oh. So what're doing out here then?"

"Ano… I… have no idea… I must've been sleep walking."

"I didn't know you sleep walked~!"

"Either did I…" I muttered. Jin-kun then offered to walk me home, and I accepted his offer, seeing as he knew where we were and I didn't.

"Have you had any nightmares lately?"

"Nope. Nightmare-free. I do get the feeling I was searching for something last night, but it wasn't scary at all."

"Right."

We reached the house soon, and I thanked Jin-kun for walking me home. He walked away, and I turned around to open the door… Just as the door did open.

No POV ((Third Person))

Karin fell backwards, exclaiming, "ouch!" as she fell. Kazune, who looked rather surprised at the talking door, looked outside and saw Karin sitting on the ground. He then put two and two together and gasped, "Gomen, Karin! I didn't see you! I was just going out to look for you! I was worried sick! Where were you."

"I don't know… Jin-kun found me and brought me back here."

"Kuga! I should have known this was-"

Karin put a finger to his lips "Uh uh. I woke up, and then he found me a few minutes after. In fact, he thought you'd kicked me out."

Kazune was shocked "Never." He said. Karin just smiled at him. "So what happened anyway?" He asked her.

"I think I was sleep walking. I dunno."

"You sleep walk?"

Karin shrugged and rolled her eyes "Apparently."

"Well, what did you dream about?"

"It was scary. It actually kinda felt like I was searching for something."

"Okay. As long as you're alright."

"Kazune-chan~? Is Karin-chan there?" Himeka made her way to the door and looked elated when she saw Karin standing there.

"I need to go get ready, so that we can maybe get to school by-"

"No, no school." Kazune told her firmly, letting her inside, while saying "Cya Kuga" in a low voice and closing the door in Jin's face.

_He worries a lot, _Himeka thought, _but it's only for Karin-chan's safety._ "I agree with Kazune-chan." Himeka told her friend.

Karin sighed, but she felt happy inside, knowing that she was cared for. "Okay." She walked inside, still feeling overjoyed. She knew her Kazune-kun would never leave her like her very last and most vivid nightmare. He cared for her too much. Far too much. "Oh! I need to ask you something Himeka-chan." She sent Kazune a pointed look that said _'alone'_.

"Yes, Karin-chan?" Himeka asked when Kazune had walked out of the room.

"What is going on between you and Micchi-chan?" She asked suspiciously.

Himeka's heart felt like soaring, but her ribs and sternum kept it in check. _Someone had noticed!_ Her mind repeated. "Well, when you were in hospital… We sort of…" she smiled, "got together."

"Awwww! That's so adorable." Karin said. Himeka just blushed. Karin then tried to scratch her back but she winced.

"What's wrong Karin-chan?"

"Oh, it's nothing… Just from that stupid tree."

"Here, let me have a look." Himeka pulled up the back of Karin's shirt to examine her back. "Oh my gosh! What were you doing, Karin-chan? Your back is all scratched and red!"

Karin winced. It was worse than she thought. She stretched her back, despite the slight pain, hearing it crack a few more times. "When I woke up my back was against a tree, and totally bent the wrong way… I don't know how long I was there…"

"Go get some rest, Karin-chan."

Karin nodded weakly and left for her room. Kazune-kun walked out of some other room and saw her walking stiffly. "Karin! Is something wrong?"

"I was just lying against a tree and my back hurts is all."

"Let me have a look…"

"No! I…" She faded off, noticing how hurt Kazune's face looked. "I'm sorry, I meant, Himeka-chan already looked, and it's just a bit scratched, and I didn't want you to worry any more than you already do." Karin admitted.

"Karin… I…" He couldn't explain it. He had no way possible in his mind to explain it. He just didn't. So, instead, he leant forward, and kissed her sweetly and shortly on the lips. The perfect words to explain came to his head then.

"I love you."

If Karin thought she was shocked when she heard that, then she was even more shocked when she heard the words "I love you too" and realised they were coming from her mouth. And there is no word to explain how she felt when she kissed him back. It probably would've become far more passionate if Himeka hadn't come into view at that exact moment and almost choked at what she saw.

"Geez you two, can't find a room? They're all around you, so maybe your hands were just too busy to open a door." She laughed. Then her face turned serious. "Micchi-chan said he saw Karin-chan walking towards a park when he was out shopping. He assumed she was awake."

"The one time he doesn't go up to her, eh?" Kazune said, shaking his head.

"That's not all." Himeka said. "He says she looked like she was looking for something, or… someone… in fact… he saw her calling out."

* * *

SS: Wow, lame cliffy.

Kazune: Yeah…

Word: **inexplicably: can't be explained.**

Karin: So it hurt so much I couldn't explain it…

Kazune: Basically.

Himeka: Well, R&R Everyone, the next chapter is waiting!

SS: Yeahhhhh… bout that…

Karin: Squishy-chan… Go do it now.

SS: Yes'm… **((walks away with head low))**

Kazune: Uhh, just Read **and Review!**


	3. Hello there, Sweetpea

Me: Okay, so… I was innocently doing my music assignment when, out of the blue, I get a review and decide to do this, eh? YAYYY~!

Kazune: O_o Eh?

Me: Reviews~!

_ShikiRima4eva-doublesided__: _Sorreh it took me so long to review, I just had next to no inspiration what with the little reviews… :c

_harrietta solomon__: _Ack, I'ma tryin~!

Me: And while I have no idea where this chapter is going to go… Let's do it~!

Kazune: Um, while this mood lasts, Squeaky-Squishy-san does not own any Kamichama Karin content. Chappy roll!

Me: HEY! YOU CAN'T SAY TH-

* * *

**Hello there Sweetpea~!**

"What? How could I not remember that?"

"God only knows, but it is you Karin." Kazune said, earning a smack on his arm.

"Kazune-kun! You sexist chauvinist pig!"

"Hey, Karin, chill."

Still fuming, Karin narrowed her eyes at him while Kazune raised his hands in surrender. "And I thought we were having a moment."

Finally, Kazune broke. "Karin, I'm sorry." He said. Karin, weakly, accepted his apology and hugged him.

"What are we going to do all day?"

"Try rest." Kazune said sternly.

Karin tried to protest but Himeka cut in "Karin-chan, I agree with Kazune-chan. You need to rest. Go get some sleep. Proper sleep, in a bed."

"Fine." Karin agreed reluctantly.

Kazune stayed with Karin for the half an hour it took for her to fall asleep, and then even stayed there another half hour yet, until Himeka called him down for lunch.

"Kazune-chan… I'm worried about Karin-chan. Is it possible this is a side effect from her nightmares?"

"I'm not sure Himeka… But she sure doesn't deserve this."

"Mm." Himeka nodded in agreement. "But what are we going to do about it."

"I don't know Himeka." And there, in that small moment, Kazune looked so waried, so exhausted by all this, that Himeka could imagine him pulling his hair out.

"Why don't you go and get some rest, I'll take care of Karin-chan." Himeka suggested.

Kazune stopped pushing his food around the plate – he realized Himeka knew he hadn't planned on eating it anyway – and after a moment, nodded. Without any further words he rose and left.

* * *

Himeka P.O.V.

After Kazune-chan left, I felt suddenly very alone. Micchi-chan was probably at school, and Jin-chan too. Kazune-chan and Karin-chan were both asleep. I decided I had better go check on Karin.

First I put the plates and stuff in the kitchen, and asked Q-chan to please clean them for me. He smiled and said he would, and I left to go up the stairs.

I knocked on Karin-chan's door softly. "Karin-chan." I thought I heard a noise, a groan. Then I opened the door and almost died of a heart attack. The bed was empty, the window open. "Oh my god, oh my God, oh my GOD!"

I rushed out of the room quickly, shutting the door. I scrawled a note and stuck it to Kazune-chan's door, then ran out of the house.

I had no idea where I was going, only that I needed to find Karin-chan before she broke her arm or something. After what happened to her back, I wouldn't have put it past her. I searched through the streets a little then went to a park, and saw someone with dirty blonde hair and dirty clothes sitting on a park bench with her head down. "Karin-chan!" I called out. I saw her raise her head a little, her eyes opening. As I caught up to her, I heard her whisper "dastard".

"Karin-chan, who-"

"Hello there, sweetpea~"

* * *

Kazune P.O.V.

When I first woke up, I was disoriented and nervous, with no idea of what was going on. My dream left remnants of fear in me too. Something from that caused me to get up and go check on Karin. Worried, I kept walking faster and faster down the hall until I was running to her room. "Karin!" I just stopped myself from bursting into her room because there was something on her door. "Gone shopping, sorry" with a smiley face poking its tongue out. It was Himeka's writing albeit a little messy, and I smiled in relief, walking downstairs, however that fearful feeling didn't quite leave me.

* * *

Me: OOOH~! Um, sorry its so deathily short x_x

Kazune: All I have to say is finally its up.

Me: Oh, real nice.

Kazune: Yeah, it is, so R&R folks~! Or no chapter~!

Me: Yea- great. Now I have to go and do my music assignment again... Well, ciao~!


	4. Kidnapped

SS: This. Is. Bull. Shite.

SS: I lost my chapter and can't remember a single thing T_T

SS: Which means it's going to prolly be a little more boring than intended. Sorry!

SS: **((halfway through first paragraph get a better idea))…((coughcough…evil glint in eye))** This story just became a littttttleeeeeee less boring~!

—I don't own Kamichama Karin, however I do, hopefully, the storyline—

* * *

Kidnapped

"GAH!" Himeka tried to turn around a black bag was thrown over her head. "RUN, KARIN-CHAN!" she yelled. Apparently, it snapped Karin-chan awake. She saw Himeka's hands being tied up, with a black bag over her head, and ran as fast as she could.

Karin POV

I never, and I mean _never_, expected I'd be grateful for Kazune-kun's training. Despite being a few weeks, I was still pretty fast… but I wasn't sure if it was fast _enough_. I felt bad about leaving Himeka behind – actually I felt pretty shit about it – but I couldn't try to save her when we'd both get caught.

And I was running towards home from where I'd fallen asleep last night, or whenever, reminding me of my sore and aching back, and the next thing I know, I'm going the total opposite direction!

And then I ran straight through a random house in the middle of the woods' gate and started banging on the gate.

"Calm down, calm down." Said a voice from inside.

The door swung open, "oh. I've been expecting you for awhile now."

"Yes, I'm really surprised it took you so long. I can tell you what you want to know, but I'm not who you're searching for."

"How do you know about that?" I asked, bewildered.

"Oh, I know a lot. More than you can imagine." The old woman nodded. "You're friend will be fine." She paused, "if, you follow the right path."

"And which one is that?" I wondered aloud.

She gave a soft laugh, "I'm afraid that is for you to choose. But regardless, I thought you would've been here in the first few days after you were better. You've been feeling drawn out here, correct? Even to the point of sleep-walking."

"Who was I calling out for?"

"I know his name, not."

"Oh."

"But he is the path to your salvation. Yours, and that Kazune boy's, too."

"Kazune-kun is in danger too?"

"Indeed he is." She raised a hand in a 'stop' signal. "Do not blame yourself, dear. This was inevitable. Of course, it could have come about differently; few things are set in stone. Perhaps there might've been some way to avoid it completely, but that way has been gone for so long now."

"Is… Is it my fault that Himeka-chan got taken- wait a minute, how did you know Kazune-kun's name?"

"Like I said, I know far more things than you can imagine, and as for the girl; indeed it was because of you. It was your choice to ignore where you were drawn to, thus the girl was taken to cause you to come here. If you'd come here straight away things wouldn't have gotten so bad."

"What do you mean?" I asked, feeling more than a little nauseous.

"I mean, all you know are in danger. If it continues, they will have no choice."

"Who will?" My voice rose in distress.

"Your last dream. It is a prophecy. I have seen it. If things continue like this, they will have no choice but to leave you. They must save themselves for the world. One person for many."

"Are you saying…" I took a deep breath, barely able to comprehend this. "Are you saying I'm going to _die_?"

"I'm saying… You might. There is a chance."

"And… how _high_ is this chance?"

"Truly? Very high."

I felt sick. Nobody wants to be told that. "How… how long do I…"

"If you're lucky. A month. If you're unlucky. A week."

My jaw dropped. '_So not only am I going to die, but, judging from the last few weeks, it's going to happen within a week!' _is what I think.

"You're… Kidding right?"

"Absolutely not." My nightmares suddenly seemed very lilliputian.

"So…" I swallowed hard. "How do I stop this."

"You must find the man you are searching for, and gain his aid. For if you do not… you will either see all you love and hold dear – or even hate – destroyed, or you, yourself, will be left alone, isolated, to die."

I did the only thing I could in this situation; I raised my eyebrows – she really doesn't sugarcoat things, huh?

"You will see me again before you make your choice, and then, if you have not already found it, I shall show you the way." She bowed.

"Merry meet, Karin-chan. Merry meet and merry part, and merry meet again."

I bowed too, mumbling back, whilst still in shock "Merry meet, Rol."

And before I knew it, I was running again. But this time, back home. It wasn't the right direction, still, but I didn't know where that was yet. So all I could do for now was go home. And then I realized I'd known what the old lady's name was. And while I was in shock, the trees turned to streets, and then I saw home.

I burst through the doors "Kazune-kun!"

"Karin! What's wrong?"

"It's Himeka-chan! She's been kidnapped!"

* * *

SS: Possibly a _little_ OOC. Hope you enjoyed it! Sorry if it's short.

SS: And! This weeks word is:

Word:** lilliputian – tiny; very small.**

However, it is also the name of the people of the imaginary country Lilliput from Gulliver's Travels.**  
**

TADA~!

Rol: And to whoever can guess how they got my name, will get our greatest congratulates and a special prize or two!

Himeka: So R&R FOLKS!


End file.
